baileygo22fandomcom-20200214-history
Bionics/Bionics In Miami Episode
Davenport living room Big D: I booked as two places for our vaca’s Brooke: Please don’t!! Never ever do that again!!! Bree: So where we going? Big D: The first one is Miami, Florida Chase: And the second? Big D: Not telling you now Plane Mission Creek to Miami Bree and Brooke sit next to each oher. Chase sits one row in front of them. Adam behind them and Tasha, Leo and Big D in the row of the other side. Big D: Still not get, why we couldn’t take my private jet Tasha: Because that plane is so much more fun A kid starts kickin her seat Tasha: See!! (the kid kicks harder) STOP IT!!! Adam: If you are so rich, why didn’t you book seats in one row? Bree: You are complaining? Adam: YES!!! Bree and Brooke: Too bad!! That we got the best seats!!! (laugh) Miami, Beach house Brooke and Bree throws their luggage in their room Brooke: Shopping? Bree: Shopping!! Brooke and Bree superspeeds to the local mall Brooke and Bree: Wow… Brooke spins around and crashes into Austin Brooke & Austin: I’m so sorry Brooke turns Brooke: OH MY GOSH, YOU ARE AUSTIN MOON!!! Austin: Yes, I am!! Brooke: I’m Brooke and this is my sister/BFF Bree Austin: Nice to meet you two!! Do you like music? Brooke: Yea Bree: Sure Austin: I was going to go to Sonic Boom. Wanna join? Brooke: Sure Austin starts walking. Brooke pulls Bree with her. They enter Sonic Boom Brooke: OH MY GOSH!! THAT’S SONIC BOOM!!! OMG, THAT’S ALLY DAWSON!! SONGWRITER AND SINGER!!! AND THERE IS TRISH DE LA ROSA!!! THE LAZY MANAGER !!!! AND THERE IS DEZ!!!! HE IS PROBABLY AS SMART AS ADAM!!! Bree: That means not smart at all? Brooke: Yes!! Bree and Brooke laugh Dez: What’s so funny? That I got cheese all over my shirt? Brooke: (still laughing) You just remind me of my brother, my half-brother Dez: Is he handsome like me?? Bree: (laughs harder) Sure he is Brooke: No!! I meant, you are as smart as him Dez: Well, thank you Brooke: That wasn’t a compliment Brooke and Bree laughing harder Brooke: (take a deep breath) And stop Both stop laughing Ally: So, are you new here? Bree: No, we are on our vaca’s Brooke: For 2 weeks Ally: Are you two coming now often to Sonic Boom, where your dreams come true? Brooke: Where your dreams come true? Ally: Austin and I, started both our careers in this very building, I wrote the best songs here Brooke: Is that your book? Ally: Don’t touch my book Brooke: Wasn’t going to!! Ally: Good Adam, Chase and Leo walk inside Adam: Wow… That is so colorful Dez: That’s what I said Chase: It’s black Adam: That’s what I said, colorful Dez: You are so much like me Adam: You have no idea Dez and Adam leave the store Chase: He is so stupid Ally: I know right? Chase/Ally: Adam/Dez Chase/Ally: Dez?/Adam? Chase & Ally: YES!! They leave the store aguing Leo: I’m going to lie down Trish: Mind if I join you? Leo: LET’S GO!!! Leo and Trish leave Sonic Boom Bree: That leaves us (looks around) Brooke? Austin? Unbelievable They left me…. With Austin and Brooke Brooke: We should sing together Austin: Yea, totally. What’s your fav tracks of mine? Brooke: Okay… Stop talking like that!!! Evening Austin enters the stage. Austin: I believe we all have a soul mate The chance for a perfect duet I believe in hopeless devotion I just haven’t found it yet But in my mind I see The chick, who is meant for me She’ll be someone who is lovely Someone wonderful and true Brooke: The kind of boy Who makes who makes you smile Even when you’re feeling blue Ally & Austin: And I know, I know she’s out there Most definitely Oh yeah Not a phony, or a fake Sweeter than a chocolate shake My meant to be When it’s meant to be You go kinda crazy Meant to be You forget your name When it’s meant to be It’s destiny callin’ And nothing ever will be the same! Oh yeah! Brooke: You need a girl who’s into music To run up high on cupid’s wings! Austin: Find that boy with perfect hair Have a Hollywood ending with dreams Austin & Ally: Oh, I know, I know she’s out there Can’t you see? Oh yeah! Maybe you’ve already met, the one you’ll never forget! Your meant to be! When it’s meant to be! The stars seem to glisten! Meant to be! The clouds seem to part When it’s meant to be! That’s destiny callin! And if you listen you’ll find your heart! Ally & Brooke: Four eyes meet and the meet is sweet But need to something more Austin: What’s the deal? When how you feel Austin and Brooke: Is something you never felt before! Austin, Ally & Brooke: When it’s meant to be You go kinda crazy Meant to be You forget your name When it’s meant to be It’s destiny callin’ And nothing ever will be the same! Everybody is cheering Category:Transcript Category:Bionics Transcript